lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Further Instructions
Sinopse Flashback Os flashbacks desse episódio se concentram na história de Locke, quando ele trabalhava e vivia em uma comunidade rural. Depois de pegar um caroneiro, (Eddie), que estava procurando por emprego durante uma tempestade, Locke o traz para a comunidade, e tenta integrá-lo na comunidade. Locke sente-se conectado e apegado à comunidade por causa do senso de família e fé que tem lá, John está desesperadamente carente. Depois de Eddie ganhar sua confiança, Locke conta a ele o que há na misteriosa e protegida estufa da comunidade. Entretanto, antes dele pode revelar seu segredo, Locke descobre que os líderes da comunidade andaram investigando sobre o novo residente e descobre que Eddie na verdade é um policial disfarçado; Eddie viu grandes quantidades de fertilizantes sendo descarregadas do caminhão e sendo levadas para dentro da estufa. Ele pensa que eles estão planejando usar isso em uma bomba, o que, na verdade, a estufa está cheia de maconha. Os líderes estão preocupados que Eddie irá avisar sobre a situação deles com a erva. Com medo de perder sua nova família, Jonh leva Eddie para caçar, com a idéia de que ele irá matar Eddie para "limpar sua própria bagunça", um problema que John também enfrente na ilha. No final, John não é capaz de puxar o gatinho e Eddie foge. Tempo Real O episódio começa com o olho de Locke. Ele vê Desmond correndo pelado pela floresta, e é quase acertado na cabeça quando o cajado de Eko cai do céu. Locke levanta e retorna ao acampamento. e Locke carregando Eko para fora da caverna dos ursos.]] Por enquanto ele está mudo e se comunica com Charlie usando um bloco de papel e uma caneta. Locke cria um alucinógeno e tem uma visão em uma tenda de meditação que ele acabou de construir. Na visão, Boone aparece para ser seu guia. No final da visão, Boone conta a Locke que ele precisa limpar sua própria bagunça. Depois da visão, Locke é capaz de falar. Locke e Charlie vão procurar Eko, e acham que a escotilha explodiu, embora Locke, Eko e Desmond aparentemente foram violentamente expelidos da escotilha. Procurando Eko, eles encontram um javali fresco, morto por um urso polar, e então encontram Hurley que estava vindo do encontro com Os Outros. Eles o avisam sobre o urso polar, e falam a ele para voltar a praia. Locke e Charlie descobrem que Eko foi arrastado para dentro de uma caverna de ursos polares. Locke salva Eko usando um spray de cabelos e sua tocha como um lança-chamas, e o leva de volta para o acampamento. Enquanto Hurley está voltando para o acampamento, Desmond aparece pelado, e aparentemente já sabe do discurso que Locke irá dar. Hurley dá a ele uma camisa de sua mochila e o traz de volta ao acampamento. O episódio termina com Locke dizendo a Claire, Paulo e Nikki que ele está indo encontrar Jack, Kate e Sawyer, e Hurley percebendo que Desmond pode ser capaz de ver o futuro. Visão de Locke Por um tempo, pareçe que Locke não verá nada, até que Boone aparece sentado perto dele. Locke, nesse momento, não pode falar, mas fala com os lábios, "Me desculpe", para Boone. Boone o perdoa e diz a ele que ele voltará a falar quando ele for digno disso. Boone então leva Locke, de novo confinado em sua cadeira de rodas, atráves do Aeroporto de Sydney, dizendo que alguém no aeroporto precisa de sua ajuda. Charlie, Claire e Aaron estão "bem, por enquanto", e estão casados na visão. Ele vê Jin e Sun discutindo, mas Boone diz que Sayid pode cuidar disso. Hurley está atrás do balcão da agência, digitando os números dentro de um computador. Kate e Sawyer estão conversando alegremente na linha de espera, enquanto Jack está sendo revistado -- por Ben. Boone diz que Locke "não pode ajudá-los, pelo menos, não agora". Desmond é o piloto na visão, e tem três atendentes bonitas o seguindo, o que Boone responde, "ele está ajudando a si mesmo". Locke chega no topo e encontra o cajado de Eko ensanguentado. Nesse momento, ele conclui que ele precisa salvar a vida de Eko. Curiosidades *Na primeira vez que Eddie foi levado à comunidade, ele estava usando uma camisa de Geronimo Jackson. *Eddie diz a Locke que ele não quer matá-lo, a mesma coisa que Colleen diz a Sun que ela não é uma assassina. . Locke não atira em Eddie, enquanto Sun atira em Collen. *Durante o primeiro flashback, quando a policia está checando os documentos das armas de Locke,o enderesso marcado é 25164 Franklin St., San Francisco, CA. Esse é um endereço não existente. Franklin St. em San Francisco vai apenas até o 3199. O CEP listado é 94099. Esse CEP é inválido. Em compensação,a data de nascimento de Locke é 15 de Novembro de 1946. *Enquanto Locke, está se arrastando pelos braços escada rolante acima, o mesmo barulho ouvido em "Exodus: Part 2" (quando Locke é arrastado através da floresta pelo Monstro) pode ser escutado. * Um dos esqueletos na caverna dos ursos polares estava vestindo uma camisa com o logotipo da estação pérola, the Pearl. *Charlie sauda Locke com You don't call you don't write. *Charlie diz a famosa frase: "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer"/"You don't get to tell me what I can't do" para Locke do lado de fora da caverna dos ursos. *A sala de computação da estação O Cisne aparenta ter sido completamente destruída deixando apenas uma grande cratera no chão, com caminhos se aprofundando pela terra. *Quando Locke é inicialmente mostrado deitando no chão, a sequência é estranhamente similar à do começo do , com Desmond correndo pela floresta no lugar de Vincent. *Durante a alucinação de Locke pode-se ouvir o Sawyer dizendo "Well wipe the stars out of your eyes, sweetheart."/"Bem, enxugue as estrelas dos seus olhos, querida" à Kate. Ele diz isto à Kate no episódio . *O título do episódio é uma referência ao episódio , no qual Eko diz a Locke para esperar por "further instruction"/"instrução futura", ao se referir ao sonho de Yemi. *Este episódio foi planejado para ser o segundo da terceira temporada (ep|3x02), mas houve uma troca com o episódio por causas desconhecidas. *Neste episódio ocorreu a primeira aparição de Rodrigo Santoro (Paulo) e Kiele Sanchez (Nikki) como sobreviventes do acidente. Apesar de não ter sido gravada, no script original do episódio havia uma cena na qual Claire ficaria chocada de encontrar Nikkie Paulo na barraca de Jack. *De acordo com Kristin (from E! Online), foi cogitada a possibilidade de Charlie e Claire se beijarem neste episódio, mas a idéia foi descartada. Referências Culturais *Charlie menciona assistir documentários em "The Beeb". Esse é um apelido para a (British Broadcasting Corporation). *Charlie diz que ouviu dizer que árvores tem conversas interessantes. Essa é uma referência ao papel de Dominic Monaghan em , onde seu personagem passa algum tempo com os . * No bastão de Mr. Eko está escrito: "Rom 6:12", um referência à Bíblia capítulo Romanos (Romans) 6:12 "Let not sin therefore reign in your mortal body, that ye should obey it in the lusts thereof." * Quando Locke está dirigindo, está tocando a música "Feel Like Going Home", de Whiteley Brothers. Essa é a faixa #8 num CD chamado Bluesology. *A incapacidade de Locke para falar depois da explosão na escotilha, alude a história bíblica de Zachariah (Lucas, cap. 1, vs 1-20 e vs 62-64). Zacharias não acreditou na mensagem dos anjos de que teria um filho. Como Locke, quando renovou sua fé de que estava perdido, foi capaz de voltar a falar. Zachariah provou sua fé dando o nome de John a seu filho, como o anjo havia lhe dito. *Charlie diz: "Vou ficar aqui, caso você se transforme num macaco." Essa é uma referencia a 'Estados Alterados', um romance e filme no qual o protagonista toma drogas tribais drugs para privação dos sentindos, fazendo regredir a um estado de neandertal quase humanóide. Temas Recorrentes *Eko está no caminho da morte, mas é salvo por Locke. *Eddie se disfarça para se infiltrar na colônia dos amigos de Locke. *Locke se decepciona com Eddie's e o convida para uma falsa caçada. *Eddie diz a Locke, "Você não é um assassino. Você é um bom homem." Locke não consegue puxar o gatilho e matá-lo. *Locke salva Mr. Eko após Boone lhe dizer para "limpar sua bagunça" . *No bastão de Mr. Eko está escrito "4:8:15:16". *O número de registro de Eddie no departamento de polícia é: 84023. Questõs não respondidas *Quem são os esqueletos na caverna do urso polar?? Polar Bear Cave Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Further Instructions * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Category:Episódios Category:3ª Temporada